


Thank You...

by TheTimeTellingRaven



Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dying Wish, F/M, Gen, Last Moments, Memories, Moon, Sad, Sad Ending, Spoilers, altered memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTellingRaven/pseuds/TheTimeTellingRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny lives out his final moments in his greatest memory yet..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**spoilers for end-game**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You...

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended soundtrack:  
> 'For River' - Johnny's version (To the Moon OST)  
> 'Everything's Alright' (To the Moon OST)

     The heart monitor echoed in the quiet bedroom, each pulse seeming slower and more forced than the last. The elderly man in the bed was pale, his breathing shallow. He was unconscious to the waking world, but he was very much aware. For underneath the masks that he and the other four in the room wore, his mind was awake and alive. He had called the memory specialists of Sigmund Corp. to fulfill his final wish, his wish of going to the moon. But his time was almost up. The doctors had succeeded thus far, but the closer Johnny edged to death, the more unstable the system became.

     'After...all these years...' Johnny thought softly as he played through his memory, none of which he knew was an altered version. The space shuttle was massive as he and his partner, River, stepped into the cockpit. River was beautiful, albeit a little off as some would say. He smiled to think of her, his precious River.. They sat into the seats and buckled themselves into the harnesses. It wouldn't be long now.

_beep...beep_

     Dr. Eva Rosalene and Dr. Neil Watts sat on the bridge, awaiting the launch of the space shuttle, and the end of Johnny's journey. Even in the memory, they could still faintly hear the heart monitor in the real world; a sure sign that their patient didn't have long. All they could do now was hope that he would make it long enough. They had done all they could do; they were not miracle workers, after all. Only magicians.

_beep...beep...beep_

     The countdown began, one second for each beat of Johnny's fragile heart. As the launch started, the shuttle lurched into the atmosphere, sending its two passengers on their greatest adventure yet. John looked over at River and reached his hand out. It took her a minute to respond; it always did. But eventually she turned her head and took Johnny's outstretched hand in her own. She smiled lightly and the male returned it. 

_*beep...beep...beep*_

     The two doctors held their breaths as the shuttle left the launch pad. Johnny's caretaker, Lily, and his physician stood nearby, equally as anxious as they gazed toward the sky, toward the moon. And with each passing second, came another faint beep.

_*beep..beep..beep*_

     The space shuttle exited the atmosphere and headed for its destination. Johnny and River were elated, John especially.

_*beep*_

     The moon slowly came into view, the white moonlight pressing into the cockpit. Not long now..

_*beep*_

     A small tear trickled down the old man's cheek. As a gentle smile creased his lips; and the only words he could think of..

     ...were 'Thank you..'

_*beeeeeep.....*_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my gosh, this game is so sad! But seriously, if you haven't checked it out, you really should. It has a wonderful story, amazing soundtrack, enthralling characters, and a great atmosphere. Definitely worth your time.


End file.
